Pokemon: Dimensional Destiny
by Forestfleet
Summary: Ripped from his own world a boy ends up in this new world with nothing but his body, and a medallion. Finding himself to be the important bearer of a prophecy Chris must help a hero named Gardia. He must also complete the medallion and help fight off darkness. Yet, despite all of his challenges he has to face off against, he doesn't know if he can fight off the worst one: Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Dimensional Destiny

Chris panted as he collapsed on his knees. He wanted to outrun it, he really did.

He thought about what had happened. That figure he saw before he was forced away from home. That figure covered in purple flames, and armor. That abstract creature!

Chris shivered as rain fell on him, and the wind chilled him to the bone. He stood up again with muddy knees.

For at least a week now most of what he did was run. That was all he could do.

"I want to go home again," he said to himself. He then said, "Just one last time."

He walked with a small limp from his right leg. He grunted as he probably hit it while running.

He had ran in small bursts while running from the monster. He traveled the region of Kanto, rarely stopping for more than a day.

To make money he did menial labor. Quick labor that could get him from point to point. Stuff like mowing the neighbor's lawn, or watching after people's kids. Who would let some thirteen year old watch some kid? He had no idea, but from what he knew ten was the standard age for leaving home and becoming a Pokemon trainer.

Actually, from what he knew you could leave home when you got a Pokemon. He saw kids who were probably only eight running around, some even had badges.

Still, he wasn't a trainer. This was not his life.

His weak and wary body managed to carry him into another town.

Thank god, he thought to himself, I thought I was going to freeze to death.

He saw a small cheap motel. Wooden mostly. A sign read, "Pallet Lodge".

"Pallet Town," Chris said to himself. His eyes then widened.

"Pallet Town, no, no, no." That was exactly where he started. He had gone in a giant circle.

His hands pressed to his skull, and covered his eyes as he groaned in frustration. He really couldn't get so far in the region without badges. He didn't know how strong the Pokemon were further along in the region, and he already felt a beedrill sting him. He didn't even want to know how much stronger they could become.

Sighing, he finally entered the lodge, soaked in his clothes. At least he had a coat on.

"Hey you!" some guy said.

Chris turned around to face them, instinctively saying, "I don't have any Pokemon!"

The man then said, "I ain't looking for a Pokemon battle. There's something otherworldly about you."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, suspicious.

The man had silver hair, and purple eyes. Chris noticed that while plenty of people stood out this guy stood out even more than usual. His jacket was blue, and went down to his knees. His pants were furry and brown. His boots were black.

After Chris had scanned him the man said, "Look, I feel something is off about you."

"How can you feel that?" Chris asked, immediately. He didn't exactly think he was helping his cause too much.

The man said, "I'm a psychic. I can sense it when something's off."

Chris then froze, eyes wide. His cover was close to being blown.

"You're a lunatic!" Chris quickly shouted. He didn't want that figure that was coming for him to know where he was.

Then he took a few seconds to think. Was that figure truly chasing him? It did put him here, but was it truly malicious? It did follow him, but was it only to watch him? After all, if it had such immense power then surely finding him again would be easy.

The man then said, "You're trying to cover something up certainly. Even your voice gives it away. Your eyes give it away. Almost everything about you gives it away. You're not from this world."

"Dimension," Chris said. "I'm not from this dimension."

It was the man's turn to have his eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

Chris then said, "It doesn't matter anymore, I've said enough." He then started considering that he sounded like a loon telling others he wasn't even from this dimension. That he was ripped away from it.

He grabbed the pendant around his neck. The pendant was a circle, but obviously something was meant to go in it. He then started to fiddle with it. The man before him said nothing, his mouth agape.

Then finally penetrating the silence was the man saying, "Call me Micheal. That's an intereesting story"

Chris blinked, and asked, "You actually believe me?"

He then said, "I wish I could, but that aura is definitely not from this planet. What are you doing here anyway?"

Chris then started explaining everything to Micheal. He did so rather quickly however. "Look, I was born and raised in another dimension without Pokemon. None whatsoever. They were just fictional things. Well anyway one day this creature, it looked humanoid, and was covered in a purple flame and he looked like he had armor on, took me from my world and-"

"Slow down, slow down!" Micheal said.

Chris nodded, and went slower. "So anyway, the guy stole me from my own world, and placed me here. He started following me, so I tried to run away from him. Also when I came here I got this pendant," he quickly showed it to Micheal who squinted, and looked at it interestedly. "I think something should go inside of it because it looks like it's trying to carry something."

Micheal then said, "It's an interesting piece of jewelry alright."

Chris then asked, "Know anything about it?"

"Not a single clue."

"That's not good."

Then someone ran over to Chris. A rather young man, who had a black beard, and a thick, muscular, body. He ripped the pendant off of Chris' neck, surprising Chris.

The man inspected it before bringing a book out. He then said, "Yes... the fabled hero and the medallion of hope!"

Chris then asked, "What!? Wait, I'm a part of a legend or something?" He then thought to himself, well that explains everything! That explains why I've been called here, but can I leave? Was that creature really wanting to inform me more of what I needed to know? Then why did he stop chasing me? Did he think I would figure it out on my own?

The man interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Uh... sure. You can say that."

Micheal, his eyes narrowed, asked, "What do you mean by that?"

The man with the book then said, "Well, he's not really the hero of the prophecy. He's just some guy meant to help the true hero. The lady by the name of Gardia."

"Pardon, but who?" Micheal asked. Chris noted that Micheal seemed to know this Gardia person.

He could care less about that whatever. "Where is my part in this prophecy, and how is my medallion special?" He couldn't quite figure out why no one else would've made the same exact medallion.

The man then said, "You play the keeper of the medallion that will vanquish the man of darkness."

"Man of darkness?" Chris asked.

The man nodded, and said, "But you will die."

Chris then asked, "Wha-what?" He couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't die! He had a family to get back to! A mother, a father, an older sister. He just disappeared one morning to them, and now they would never see him again!

The rain, getting torn away from home, and this new revelation made Chris just burst out of the motel. He then started crying into his hands. Micheal came out and said, "At least I know where Gardia is."

Now I'm one step closer to death, Chris bitterly thought to himself.

Then a pidgeot perched next to him. On it's foot was a note. It was kept dry from the rain as the bird took the dripping water. Chris took the note, and stayed under the motel's awning.

He wiped tears away because they blurred his eyesight. What the note said was very interesting.

Welcome sir,

I know we haven't met, but from what I've been told you know of me, however I do not know of you.

You're apparently special according to what I am being told.

Mister Christopher Forestfleet, I will need you to come to a special place in Sinnoh.

A place called the Hall of Origins. There you can finally complete that medallion of yours. Even though you didn't know it before you're being watched. If you don't come by the end of the month and you have disappeared then I hope that you aren't dead, but it will probably be too late.

Bring along Gardia. She's the very important one. Make sure she keeps safe! But don't let yourself die either.

With the best of wishes, Arceus.

Author's notes: Lovely, you sent a spy for him to keep him safe, yet you don't make that spy just take him to the Hall of Origins? For a god(dess) you aren't particularly too smart.

Yes, this did go by a little fast, but that was mostly because I am certain that almost no one wants to read fifty chapters of someone sniveling.

Yes this story has a theme of destiny. No, I am not going to spoil every single detail.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Dimensional Destiny chapter 2

Author's Notes: I now have an RP with a loosely similar premise to this one up. Link will be on my profile.

_Quote time: "There are two things that are infinite: The universe and human stupidity, and I'm not too sure about the universe." - Albert Einstein. _

_"The trouble with quotes on the Internet is you can never determine their authenticity." -Abraham Lincoln_

Chris looked at the note, which wasn't even slightly wet. He read it again and again, still trying to believe it.

"Arceus?" he asked. Then, he suddenly just burst out laughing. Everything was just so funny!

Out of the doors came Micheal who just watched Chris have his mad laughing fit.

Chris couldn't take it anymore. The very thought of being in a dimension of pokemon was hilarious to him. The thought of death, Arceus wanting to meet him, it was all so humorous. Yes, everything was just so humorous.

Micheal, confused, read the note, and dropped it, his mouth agape.

Chris was curled up into a fetal position, laughing insanely, his mind finally snapping...

Only to then get pulled up to his feet, and get shook rapidly by Micheal.

"Hey, hey, dude! Are you okay?" Micheal was frantic. Chris seemed to be positively broken.

"Hahaha," Chris then started hyperventilating. "Isn't it funny? Hilarious even? Hahaha!" He took a few deep pants, that sounded rather ragged. "Arceus wants me. Me. Me! Me! Me! Me! Hehehehe."

Chris took a few quick breaths, and then said, "It's all so funny!" He then gave off another mad burst of giggles, before he suddenly felt a wing slash across his face with Aerial Ace.

"Gah!" Chris fell to the ground, and then snapped out of his temporary insanity. He then laid on the floor on his knees. He then took more heavy pants, and Chris nearly started crying again as he felt the burning sensation along his cheek.

He had just lost it. How long could he really last now if this all got to him, and made him collapse like this? What if he had another moment like this when facing that "evil" that was being talked about.

The pidgeot had done it. It then spoke. "You're insane."

Chris looked at the bird. He took another deep breath. "So pokemon can talk in this world." He was narrowing worlds down at least. It could've been the manga, another manga, anime, games, anything really.

"If they're taught," the pidgeot said, it's voice sounding feminine.

"Convenient," Chris said, finally calming down. Slowly and shakily, he got up, his hands on his knees. "So, where shall I meet Arceus?"

The pidgeot flew off, while saying, "No one finds Arceus. Arceus finds them!"

Chris bitterly said, "I better get a golden chariot ride then."

Micheal then said, "I have a friend who has a little sister named Gardia. We can go check her out!"

Chris looked at him, and said, "Er, you should've worded that a little differently."

Micheal realized what he meant, but didn't care. "Anywho, I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

Chris said, "Eh, I feel like now, I've cried so much, crying again would be impossible for me."

Micheal sighed. "You can't just look at life's downsides. At some point, there will be a ray of sunlight. Even in your unpenetrable darkness, I'm sure you will get help."

Chris smiled at Micheal. "Thanks."

"No prob," Micheal said.

Chris got to his feet. He then said, "Let's go find this Gardia person then."

"Tomorrow," Micheal said.

"Yes, that would be wise." Chris did not want to be poured on by rain much longer.

As they walked to their room Micheal asked, "Besides, why should we listen to some weird ole' wacko priest anyway?"

"Because that wacko priest knows things!" the priest has suddenly appeared behind them, making the two jump away in fright.

"What the heck?" Chris asked.

The priest darkly glared at them. "This is more then just some myth. Trust me."

Chris then said, "I would like to see this prophecy. Until then, your words mean nothing to me. Good night." Chris forced Micheal forward, and shut the door behind both of them, and locked it so the priest couldn't come in.

After a good night sleep Chris and Micheal woke up.

Groggily, Chris made his way to the bathroom, turned on the light, and then suddenly looked amazed.

He was going to survive. He was alive currently, and in a place that wasn't raining in, and wasn't cold. In a place with running water, and actual electricity.

Chris smiled. "Even if I do die, that doesn't mean I can't be happy before then."

Chris showered, dried himself off, and went back into the main room. "So," Chris asked, "is anything going on?"

Micheal shrugged as he changed channels on the television with a remote. Suddenly, he shot upright.

"Is something wro-" Chris started.

"Hello," said a voice on the television, "on a mountain there has been the sighting of a giant bird."

"Giant bird, mountain..." Chris then quickly ran over to the bad, and sat next to Micheal.

The television continued. "Trainers see the silhouette of this giant bird sometimes, and some trainers who report being lost on the mountains and fell asleep say they saw that giant bird, and even ended up in some sort of shop on the top of the mountain. They then used the map to figure a way down from the mountains. Here, we have one young trainer ready to tell about their story."

The microphone was then handed over to a young boy who couldn't have been more than ten. The young boy had a yellow cap and shirt, along with black pants and shoes. He took the microphone, and started speaking.

"Me and my friend-"

"My friend and I," Chris said, even though he knew the boy couldn't hear him.

"-Were traveling up one of Kanto's mountains. It was called Seafoam Moutain on the Seafoam Islands. We were trying to go and find the village in there, but we got lost at some point. Me and my friend-"

"My friend and I," Chris said again.

"Will you knock that off?" Micheal asked.

"-walked as long as we could until we both collapsed. However, before my eyes closed, I saw this silhouette of a giant creature with wings. I could tell by the tail that it wasn't a dragon. The tail looked different from a Dragon-Type's, though I could be wrong.

Anyway, when I woke up I was in this weird shop place. There was stairs, a menu of stuff, in the back was cold stuff like ice cream, but mostly snow cones, and also the place looked like some oldish diner like centuries ago, ya know? Checkerboard floor, and there was tables, and stools in front of a counter... it was really weird.

So, I took out a map, and me and my friend-" Chris held his tongue, "-traced the map back down into the village. Glad we're finally safe!"

The microphone was taken away from the kid, and the lady who was announcing the news asked, "What is this mysterious giant bird? Why are people appearing in shops? A team of ten professionals are being sent out to find out who or what is doing all of this, and what they gain from doing this. Is this a simple case of someone trying to help others? Or is something more malicious going on?"

Chris said, "These people are idiots."

"Hm?" Micheal asked.

"Giant bird, snow, you'd need an IQ of less than seventy to not think this could possibly be Articuno," Chris said.

Micheal shrugged and said, "It's possible, but not too plausible."

"Articuno's legend says that they find travelers lost on the mountains, and rescues them."

Micheal shrugged again. "I never paid too much attention to legends. Oh hey, there's something else on the news now!"

Chris said, "I can see."

The lady on the news said, "There is reports of a crime team causing vandalism, robbing banks, and attacking people. It is also rumored they plan on taking over Kanto by finding the legendary birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. They dress in black, and kids in school are advised to not put black unless they want to risk considered being associated with them. They call themselves the Paths to Victory or the PV. On their caps is usually a v. If you see one of these criminals, please call the police. Do not engage combat with them, unless absolutely necessary. They are known to be armed."

Chris asked, "Should we be concerned?"

"Some idiots who want to capture legendary pokemon? Yeah, they probably don't have any knowledge on how to do something like that without getting killed. We shouldn't worry too much about them. We've dealt with Team Rocket before, and they weren't so bad," Micheal said.

"We should still be wary of them if they're armed." Chris knew the cities around the place were small, meaning it would be incredibly easy to come into contact with a group of criminals.

Micheal said, "I'm starving. Let's go eat or something before we have to check out."

Chris nodded. "Then we'll find Gardia... Why are we going to find her? I mean, you said it yourself you don't think we should trust this prophecy."

Micheal shrugged. "I think it would amuse her or something."

Chris nodded. "Ah, that makes sense. So, if you're psychic, can you just teleport us or something to the cafe?"

"No," Micheal said bluntly.

"What? Why?" Chris asked.

Micheal sighed. "I'm not a 'normal' psychic, but something called an emphatic psychic."

"Interesting, go on."

Micheal continued. "An emphatic psychic cannot teleport, bend spoons, what have you. Emphatic psychics detect emotions in people, and can see those emotions clearly. They're not well reported because a lot of people just assume they're just good at detecting emotions. However, because you came from another world, my powers still picked up on it, despite the fact their emphatic. Interesting, huh?"

Chris nodded. "Do you find this ability useful at times?"

Micheal nodded. "It tells you when to stay away from people, when they're angry, when they're happy, stuff like that. Anyways, let's go eat."

Chris was about to point out that anyways was not an actual word, but held his tongue again as they went down to the cafeteria.

After a brief breakfast, the two left the hotel.

"No sign of the weird priest yet," Chris noted.

Micheal sighed in relief. "Good, that guy was just weird."

Chris followed Micheal as they walked along a trail of flowers, and ended up in a flower bed, and there was a girl, no older than ten, who had on a green dress, with a green cap that had various flowers painted onto it.

"There she is," Micheal said. "She's Gardia."

The girl turned around. "Hello!"

"And so the three have met..."

Chris, Micheal, and Gardia all turned to the source of the noise.

It was the priest.


End file.
